Movies, Authors and Beyond
by LanternLover23
Summary: You've all seen the big four watching their movies, watching the Big Four movie and even genderbended movies, but have you seen the big four watching the movies with fanfiction authors etched into the tale, making it different? Full summary inside.
1. Idea

**You've seen the Big Four watching their movies, genderbended movies (coughLitwickcough) and even watching the big four movies (3 times!) but have you seen them watching the movied with fanfiction auhtors IN THE MOVIES? NO! How would the story be different if fanfiction authors were tied into the mix of the movie? And what if the Big Four watched it? All this and more in this story. PM me if you wish to be in a movie and also watching it and what movie you wish it to be. Lantern, out~**


	2. Greetings

**WELL! HERE WE ARE FOLKS! The first chappie. No movies this chappie, sorry, the gathering of all the authors and the big four (and their fellow characters of course). Notes: Sorry if one person doesn't get a lot of Dialogue, IDK if you would break my roof or not Dream, and sorry Phoenix for almost killing you.**

 **Yeah, you'll get it once you start reading.**

 **We're off to a great start aren't we?**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Over the universe, there are thousands of different dimensions. The human world, the Harry Potter-verse, The How To Train Your Dragon world, many many dimensions.

And then there are dimensions where Fanfic authors live. But out of the thousands of fanfic authors around the universe, there is only one yet who lives in the Afterlife, the dimension of halloween and monsters.

There are many houses in the Afterlife, but one, shaped like a gigantic pumpkin, is bigger than all the others, it draws quite a lot of attention to itself actually. It's called the Jack O House, and would probably be a Tourist attraction if it wasn't for the female owner of the house who scared onlookers away. The one and only LanternLover23.

However, at this moment, Lantern would not and could not be found by the two current male residents inside the movie room.

Well, one was more a humanoid.

A _lizard_ humanoid.

One with green scales and eyes, and rather long tail.

This was GodzillaMan1000, but as people called, him, Zilla.

His companion, black haired but with noticeable purple roots, stood beside him. This was Litwick723, but he was called Litwick. His eyes were white, no pupils or iris, he wore an orange sleeveless shirt and black shorts and was barefoot.

The same thing was on both their minds.

"Where is she?" asked Zilla.

"I don't know. She said to meet at this exact time and date in the movie room and she's nowhere to be seen!" Litwick answered.

"What do you think we should-"

However, he was interrupted by the loud crash and huge amount of debris Litwick had to sidestep.

They both looked up to see a girl riding in through the newly formed hole in the ceiling. She rode on the back of a Boneknapper, calling, "Hey!" at the two males below. She waved.

She landed on the ground, sliding off the back of her dragon.

Also, coming through the whole in the rather high celieng, followed the girl's almost identical twin, flying, by herself, no dragon and floating to the ground down below them hesitantly. As soon as her feet made contact with the floor, she asked the other girl, "Dream, why did you break the ceiling?"

"Oh come on!" the newly named Dream whined. Her full name was DragonDreamer1011. "Remember the last time we tried to get through Lantern's security system?" The girl had snowy white hair with a single black stripe, sea blue eyes and pale skin. She had a ink purple and plaid buttoned plaid shirt, midnight blue jeans, and purple converse sneakers. She had a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back and finally, wore a black wolf necklace.

For the so called Security system, let's just say if you tried to get into Lantern's house uninvited, you had a 70/30 chance of getting impaled like Olaf from _Frozen._

"Couldn't you just have called her and told her to shut it down?" the other girl answered. This was StarWisher1011, her slightly older twin. Her hair was coal black with a single white stripe and sea blue eyes and pale skin like her sister. She had a black hoodie with a blood red plaid shirt underneath, sky blue jeans, and had a necklace with a shrunken Basilisk fang on it from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._

"I did, but she didn't pick up! And I called like, 5 times!" Dream said.

Wish sighed, and looked back up to the hole in the ceiling. Then something very unexpected happened. The huge hole was suddenly sealed up, and debris vanishing in a blink of light.

"Okay." Dream said. "Note to self: Lantern's house magically repairs itself when damaged. Okay."

Dream looked around. "Where's-"

"Lantern?" Litwick guessed. "We don't know."

Wish sighed again. "Right after she told us to meet on this exact time and date!"

"That's what I said!" Zilla added.

They were about to continue when the sliding door to the movie room slid open, revealing two more girls, who seemed to be already talking.

"Okay, how exactly do you know the password to Lantern's movie theater?" the black haired girl asked.

The blond girl grinned. "Well, she isn't exactly subtle. She accidentally let it slip awhile back in one of our conversations."

The dark haired one was Poke-Potter-Pitch.1, or also called 3P. She had black hair tied up in a ponytail, a fringe and two side bangs. Her eyes were purple, she had a light pink shirt, a purple jacket, black jeans and dark pink shoes.

The other was PhoenixWillowsRox88, or Phoenix. She had gold hair in a high ponytail with copper streaks, lavender-blue eyes, had a blue leopard print shirt that read '2 COOL 4 SCHOOL' under a unzipped purple hoodie, black belt and track suit pants with a picture of a phoenix on the right pants leg. She had a gold watch on her left hand and lavender and silver runners with a golden lightning bolt on the sides.

They walked over and stood by the other individuals in the room.

"How did you-" Dream started.

"Know the password to her movie theater. Asked her to shut down the security."

Dream asked, "WHEN? I called her like 5 times and she never answered!"

"When did you call her?"

"Just now on Arrow."

"I called her when we were talking a couple days ago about meeting here. Same with 3P!"

"Hi!" 3P smiled.

"Oh." Dream sulked. Wish patted her shoulder, "There, there." The both grinned.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Phoenix used a small control panel and the door slid open revealing two _more_ girls.

One had long black hair that fell to her back, a slier dress that fell to her knees, violet satin ribbons wrapped around her legs. She also wore golden flats. This was Kura, the first of Changeofheart.

The second girl, Sakura, had a red cropped tank top with a skull exposing her stomach and a pleated red and black plaid skirt. She wore knee high riding boots. She had spiky, almost shoulder length brown hair. She walked beside Kura.

"Hi!" they both said.

Everyone said hello or waved back.

"Hey where's-" Sakura began.

"Okay, this is getting boring." said Zilla. "She's not here for some reason."

Suddenly a girl chocolate brown hair with a chunk of white's head popped out from the other side of the door, which was still open, and she entered. She was pale and had bright sky blue eyes.

She wore black singlet with an unzipped sea blue hoody on over the top of the singlet, grey jeans, black combat boots with Gronkle Iron steel caps in them, as well as a bow 'n' arrow on her back, a Snow Fury necklace around her neck, a pair of light blue headphones around her neck also and finally, a small dagger & pouch on her brown belt.

Her name was Ace Spiritwell and she jumped into the room, bubbly as ever and started talking really fast, so fast that only a couple people could understand her.

"HiLitwickHiPhoenixHi3PHiZillaHiDreamHiWishHiSakuraHiKura!" she said in one breath, before gulping in fresh air.

"Where are N.F.K and-"

"Here." Behind her walked Nightfurykid65, who wore a plain grey shirt under a leather jacket, worn out purple vans, black fingerless gloves, pair of old blue jeans ripped at the knees, she was extremely skinny and had a black beanie with the words ,"EPIC" on it.

There was a chorus of "hey"s and "yo"s.

Finally, they were all together in one group, all wondering where Lantern was.

"She SAID to meet here!"

"Do you think she-"

However, all was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the ceiling, and figure whooshing down towards Phoenix.

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!"

Phoenix barely managed to get out of the way of Lantern, who was standing in a crater where she had just been.

Lantern's clothes and hair fluttered before resting.

When Phoenix regained her posture she glared at Lantern. "You almost killed me!"

"Aduh. Why do you think it's called, 'death from above'?" Lantern replied, putting her hands on her hips. She stepped out of the crater, the floor reappearing behind her.

Phoenix just face palmed at the redhead.

Lantern had long dark orange hair, black eyes with a reddish tint, black marking under her eyes and on her cheeks, some red freckles, a brown satchel (a silver buckle on the strap hear her shoulder), a white dress shirt underneath a red and black jacket (front black, back red), the back had a black Jack O Lantern print, she had black jeans that almost covered up her white sneakers.

"Don't sulk, Phoenix. It's a wonderful world!" Lantern cried, pulling her friend by one shoulder in no particular direction. She spun her, making Phoenix stumble, before raising two arms in the air, and singing badly, "OH, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL WORLD!"

There were several "What?"s and eyebrow raises.

"Okay, enough of that. Time to get down to Brass tacks." she said, trying to fake and failing at a russian accent.

"They will be here in.. three… two …"

On "ONE!" Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup, the vikings teens appeared. So did the Guardians, Merida and her family, and finally Rapunzel, Pascal, Maximus and Flynn.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? ANSWER OR-" yelled Stoick as soon as he recovered from his shock.

"Face the wrath of Stoick the Vast, head of the Hooligan Tribe and Chief of Berk.. blah blah blAH BLAH!" Lantern yelled.

"Vikings, Guardians, Merida, Elinor, Fergus, Rapunzel, Flynn, Pascal and Maximus! I have brought you all here today to-"

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you and who are-" he gestured to the group. "-they?"

Suddenly introductions went throw as if they had been rehearsed.

"I'm LanternLover23, call me Lantern and I'm Rider of the Monstrous Nightmare Inferno and Guardian of Demonry."

"My name is Ace Spiritwell, Guardian of Joy, Rider of the Snow Fury, Blizzard, Epic Archer and Legendary Sorcerer."

 **"** I am PhoenixWillowsRox88, Rider of the Night Fury Violetstorm, Epic Archer and Sorcerer to the G.M.A.D."

"I am Litwick723, Guardian of Protection. I am a Viking, Warrior, and Exquisite Sorcerer. I have a male baby Typhoomerang Dragon at my side named Wingblaze. I wield the Epic Keyblade."

"My name is Poke-Potter-Pitch.1, I am a member of the G.M.A.D, rider of the Nightfury Kozmotis, guardian of mysteries, junior archer and legendary sorcerer!"

"I'm DragonDreamer1011, call me Dream, Guardian of American History, Rider of a Boneknapper, Night Fury, a Wolf Fury, big sister of a Night Fury hatchling, Superior Archer and Exquisite Sorcerer."

"I'm StarWisher1011, call me Wish, older twin sister of DragonDreamer1011. I don't own a dragon, and I can fly."

"I'm Night fury kid56, call me N.F.K."

"We're Sakura and Kura, changeofheart." Kura and Sakura chorused.

"Okay then." said Hiccup awkwardly after a long reign of silence.

"Did you bring us here?" asked Bunny.

"I DID!" yelled Lantern, waving her hand in the air wildly like a little kid in kindergarten.

"And I brought you here to watch some movies!"

"A what?" asked Gobber ever so intelligently.

"A series of moving pictures put together to form a story." explained Litwick.

"They tell the stories of how-"

"How Hiccup united Dragon and Viking-" N.F.K. said.

"-Jack helped the guardians defeat Pitch-" added Phoenix.

"Merida proved princesses can be strong-" said 3P.

"-and how Rapunzel left her tower and became the queen of Corona." finished Zilla.

"Thank you." said Lantern, twitching slightly.

"Time to be directed to your seats!" she said, suddenly jumping ten feet in the air.

* * *

 ***PHEW!* Finished! I decided since I already have you all, might as well make the intro chap. If you wanna be edited in and included in later chaps, PM ME! Expiration date July 12. Don't forget!**

 **Have a great day!**


	3. First Movie (two more authors stand in)

**I'm back! Nope, can't get rid of me, can ya? HAHAHA! *insert maniacal laughter* *coughs* I can't believe I still can't DO THAT after so much PRACTICE!**

* * *

As soon as everyone was seated, Lantern took a huge breath and said,

"By the way, the story has been slightly.. modified..."

"Modified?" asked Jack.

"Well..." Lantern said. She looked desperately at the other authors, reading their silent messages.

Litwick: 'It's not my job.'

Zilla: 'Nope.'

Dream: 'Not me.'

Wish: 'I'm not saying it!'

Phoenix: 'What are looking at ME for?'

3P: 'Sorry.'

N.F.K: 'No way.'

Ace: ' _Your_ idea…'

Kura: 'Sakura will say it!'

Sakura: 'Kura will say it!'

Lantern groaned. "Oh for the love of Candycorn- Okay, fine."

She stood up on her seat, getting the characters attention.

"Okay, the story has been changed so that every author here is also in the story!"

Shock and confusion was written all over the faces of the characters.

Lantern sighed. "Basically we're invading your stores."

They tried very slowly to process that information.

Jack stood up and said, "So basically you're going to be in the movie too?"

"YES! Somebody gets it!" Lantern yelled.

And with that she plopped down in her seat, leaving the characters to their thoughts.

Phoenix gave a glance to the dumbfounded characters.

"I don't think they got that."

"They'll get it once they watch the movie." Lantern answered, confusing the characters again.

"The movie's starting.." said N.F.K.

"Oh wait, one more thing." Lantern held up a remote and paused it.

"Oh come on!" said Phoenix, visibly annoyed.

"We want to get to the movie!" Dream said.

 **llPAUSEll**

"I'm going for a small vacation…"

Dream's eyes widened. "NO!" she grabbed Lantern tried to drag her away from the door. Wish glared at her sister. "Dream! What did I say about grabbing people who are going on vacation even if you don't want them to?!"

"To not to." Dream sighed.

"Good. Now let Lantern go and enjoy her vacation."

"Meanie." Dream said, letting Lantern go.

Lantern sighed. "There's going to be a stand in coming in for me to take my place. I'll be back in a few days."

Phoenix shrugged. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" Lantern said, starting to fade from existence. "Give him these notes! Read the first one, it's yours!"

With that he disappeared from thin air, startling the characters.

N.F.K grabbed the notes and read the first one aloud:

 _A stand in is coming soon. His name is ThornThePuppetMaster._

 _He'll tell you to call him Master but call him Thorn or if you want, TTP. It might take a while for him to get here. He's my cousin._

 _Two more authors are also going to be_ _coming. Delirium68 and HappyPup1. (or Happy)_

 _Have fun! :D_

As soon as she was finished she heard a maniacal sounding laughter.

Almost evil sounding, and everyone in the theater looked around wildly to see who was the source of the noise.

A boy stepped out of the shadows. He wore a cloak (sorry don't know the color), black slacks, had a diamond tattoo on his forehead, one eyes was all black while the other was black with a slit red pupil. Both eyes were completely unnerving. He had a scar of his left cheekbone, and had black hair. **(go look at his avatar picture)**

Phoenix perked up at his arrival and so did 3P. "Hey Delirium!" they said in unison.

He waved. "Heya. What are we watching?"

"ROTG. We we're about to start when-" Phoenix answered.

"Where's Lantern?"

"She left and said she was going on a small vacation and would be sending in a 'stand in.'" replied 3P, making fingers quotes at the 'stand in' part.

"She said I could come an watch. So, tada, here I am." he sat down in a seat next to Litwick (who was next to Zilla, who was near the end).

"Let's start the movie-" Litwick started, but he didn't get to finish. There was a loud knocking on the theater door.

Dream walked up to the door and opened it, a girl behind it. She looked about 5' 6", she had dark brown medium length hair up in a bun, part of it covered it her left eye. She wore a Isle of Berk Racing T-shirt, skinny jeans and black boots.

Dream pouted. "Hally! Boring entrance! Why didn't you crash through a ceiling or something?"

"Crashing through ceilings is Lantern's thing. And your's too depending on the text she just sent me."

Dream pouted again and clicked a button, the door closing.

"No wait-" Shut. "Now look what you've done!"

Dream gave her a deadpan stare. "What did I do?"

Hally sighed. "When she was texting me, she told me the security's been on the fritz lately!"

"So?"

"And if someone closes a door we're all locked in!"

Everyone in the room just sat there, let that sink in, and then panicked.

"Let's just start the movie." said Litwick.

 **\- PLAY -**

 **JACK (V.O.)** **Darkness. That's the first thing I**

 **remember.**

Most chracters in the theater jumped at the sudden noise.

 **It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. _The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light, refracted through water, which turns into... A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above begins to spider-web and crack. EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight. This is JACK FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, his tousled hair frosted white._**

"It's you mate." comments Bunny.

"No duh." answers Jack sarcastically.

 **JACK (V.O.)** **But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away.**

No one knows it yet, but Pitch is lurking in the shadows with Mother Gothel. He frowns at the statement.

 **And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore.**

His frown deepens.

 ** _Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath him._ JACK (V.O.) Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will.**

"You know now, right?" asks Tooth worriedly. Jack nods and smiles at her.

 ** _Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a bit. Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd._**

Everyone except the Guardians looked confused or in awe.

 _ **Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. Jack is visibly confused. He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as he begins to run across the frozen pond. Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the air.**_

Most in the room except the Authors, The Guardians, Pitch, Mother Gothel and Rapunzel (Flynn too) were in awe. None of them had seen magic before.

 _ **Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees.** _

Every cringes at every branch- that had to hurt.

 _ **Jack grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance. EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs.**_

A feeling of sadness builds up in Jack as he knows what is about to happen- the Guardians are guessing too. They feel worried for the teen.

 _ **Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one.**_

Some chuckle or laugh.

 ** _He stands up, still elated, and brushes himself off. As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone._**

 _ **JACK (to the townsfolk)** _**Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am.**

"Does he not notice no is answering him?" asks Hiccup rhetorically, making a confused face. No one answers him.

 ** _(BEAT)_ Ma'am? _The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him._** ** _Jack crouches down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him._ JACK Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?**

Jack pulls his hood over his head.

 ** _The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost._ **

Everyone except the Guardians, The Authors and Pitch are visibly surprised and some gasp, like Rapunzel.

 ** _Jack staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out him. His emotions causing it to snow._ **

**JACK** **Hello! Hello! _Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest._ **

Everyone except Pitch and Mother Gothel are sad for the boy. Most feel sorry for him.

 **JACK (V.O.) My name is Jack Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so.**

"The moon?" asks Hiccup. Again, no one answers him.

 **But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago.**

"How long?" asks Rapunzel.

"300 years." answers Jack solemnly.

 _ **We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow covered trees.**_

Everyone waited for the next part. I guess they were going to have to wait a little longer because suddenly Dream slapped Wish in the face.

"Dream what was that for?" asked Wish madly.

"I don't know!" answers Dream. "I didn't do it?"

"What?" asks Rapunzel.

"I have no control over my- WOAAAAH!" Dream suddenly stood up and was lifted into the air by an invisible force. If you look in the right light you can see thin, barely noticeable strings.

A boy, about 14 years old, enters. He has a stitched scar running right across his face and over his nose, shaggy brown hair, dull grey eyes with dark circles under them and pale skin. He wears a grayish white dress shirt under a dark brown pocketed vest, black jeans with huge pockets everywhere, and grey sneakers. He's holding a huge wooden X that's about 1x1 in size. The strings attached to Dream are attached to it, unbeknownst to most in the room.

He smiles and says to Dream, "I'm the stand in!" Dream flails in the air.

"Thorn?"

"You will call me 'Master.'" he answers dominantly.

"Too late." says Wish, handing him the note. "Lantern got to us first, 'TTP'"

"Dang it!" yells 'Thorn', pumping the hand holding the wooden X in a "Oh man" manner. Dream sails through the air.

"I'm still here you know!" she complains, feeling dizzy.

Thorn shrugged, causing Dream to wave her hand. "Sorry." he answers insincerely.

"Again, I'm the stand in. And Lantern's cousin. And your current host. Hiya!" No one said hi. Actually, most were up from their seats, looking just about ready to draw their weapons.

"Okay then. I'm just gonna-"

"Let me go!" Dream interrupts, shaking again in an attempt to regain control over your body.

"All you had to do was ask." answers Thorn cheekily before tapping his index finger on the middle of the X three times, which caused Dream to fall flat on her face on the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!" she exclaimed, sending him a murderous glare. Wish had to hold her back to keep her from strangling the newcomer.

"Okay, Dream calm down." she said, leading her little sister to her seat.

Thorn scratched the back of his neck before settling down in a faraway seat, the one preferably the most far away from Dream. He picked up the remote and started up the movie. People started to sit back down, although almost all of the Authors were still on guard.

* * *

 **Thorn may be used in some GMAD stories soon! Whaddaya think- don't forget to review! Sorry it's so short- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


End file.
